


单身狗如何面对情人节前的电影之夜

by gattoindex



Series: 单身的Sam系列 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Sam Wilson, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>单身狗Sam的吐槽，在电影之夜受到的深深伤害</p>
            </blockquote>





	单身狗如何面对情人节前的电影之夜

山姆简直要气炸了！

啊哼？这就是“情人节前朋友们的披萨和电影之夜”？！

那两个老冰棍打从电影刚开始10分钟就挤在一起捏来捏去，经过超级士兵血清加强的荷尔蒙都快要突破天际了！而现在基本上已经开始退场，搂搂抱抱的准备回到他们自己的楼层去啪啪啪了。虽说冬兵的治疗小组报告说他的记忆还在恢复中，仍然有许多盲点，但山姆毫不怀疑他肯定是已经把当年和史蒂夫搞在一起的那些都想起来了。而且，经历了30、40年代恐同和隐藏的悲惨经历后，这两个傢伙绝对是超级享受新世纪对于这档子事的态度，甚至不排除有点“我们是两个相爱的男人我们就是要让全世界知道”的炫耀意味。

托尼照旧把腿叠在桌上，不断大放厥词，批评电影里的各种槽点，然后让大家看到披萨在他嘴里被碾碎的过程。无论他说得对不对，罗迪那头忠犬肯定在认真听讲，而美好的辣椒女士就算一脸不赞同（只是关于边吃披萨边喷出渣的部分）也仍旧会靠在托尼的胳膊上，甜美微笑。托尼是个混蛋，但他就是这个世界上最拽最帅并且拥有一切的混蛋。

娜塔莎最近看起来和布鲁斯来火花了。前几次出任务的时候山姆就瞧出苗头来了，变身后总是狂怒不已的浩克会因为她的呼喊慢下脚步。现在，他们两个正在互相倒着酒，小声说话。应该还没到滚床单的程度，山姆分析，从他们的对话里就可以听出来，仍然处于“两个人互相撩希望对方挑明并且以为别人都不知道其实别人比他们看得更清楚”状态。

索尔压根就没来！这个北欧神昨天回阿斯加德去了，号称他准备用阿斯加德的方式在情人节给他最最完美的简，米德加德最最完美的女人，示爱，所以需要回去准备一下。山姆想到这里忍不住抖了一下，不知道彪悍的神族示爱方式是不是包括了古老的舞步以及……很多很多敌人的脑袋或者眼珠之类。

斯科特吃完披萨就走了，他本来也没住在大厦里，只是在两份工之间过来打个招呼。山姆其实挺喜欢这家伙的，这些人中就他们两个在保护世界的任务之外还有自己的工作，而且斯科特为了支付女儿的抚养费现在正打着两份工，虽然托尼说可以让史塔克工业给他出个雇佣证明，然后找个律师把女儿抚养权争取过来。斯科特感谢了托尼，但表示说自己现在的生活状态不适合抚养孩子，而且把孩子从母亲身边带走也不太好，现在他能够定期探望她了，这已经很好。这家伙的确不错，但他有老婆好吧，虽然是前妻，但还有女儿好吧！山姆在心里说。

另外一个有老婆的是克林特，那个趴在通风管里看电影的家伙。他不仅有老婆，还有两个，不，马上是三个小孩了。在一个风景美好的独栋安全屋，出门有小桥流水，可以自己劈柴烧火炉！完成任务后他随时都可以回去，忘记麦当劳和外卖披萨，吃热乎乎的家里做的浓汤和饭菜！当然，并不是说山姆现在有找个人安定下来养一窝孩子的打算，但这仍然是很美好的一件事。

还有Javis，如今叫幻视了。居然连这个看起来一把年纪实际只有2岁的被人类、机器人、外星神联合打造的挂逼都谈恋爱了。他眼下正和旺达在厨房看着食谱炖咖喱汤饺子（鬼知道是哪个国家的传统菜什么的）。山姆完全不能理解，一个不需要吃喝的家伙，约了一个腰细得可能都装不下一个正常胃的小女朋友，却整天在研究食谱！确定一定以及肯定，两个青少年现在厨房里有点亲亲摸摸的小动作。

是谁帮忙找回了吧唧熊？  
是谁在他们恐慌发作时教他们呼吸控制法？  
是谁在他们和另一半出状况时提供纸巾、提供宽慰的？  
是谁在他们充满迷茫，各种纠结、各种想不明白的时候，用充满睿智的话语给他们指引道路的？！  
是他，山姆·威尔逊！

但看看现在！所有人都有伴儿，“情人节前朋友们的披萨和电影之夜”变成了“花式秀恩爱暴虐单身狗山姆之夜”。当老冰棍们干翻史塔克工业的床架子时，当雷神表演阿斯加德求爱舞蹈时，当混蛋托尼可能盘算着一场3P时，当黑寡妇和绿巨人计划着捅破窗户纸滚上床时，当克林特和斯科特回去看老婆孩子时，他——英俊、帅气，在退伍军人中心广受好评，并且有一对超酷翅膀的山姆·威尔逊，却只能考虑在情人节是不是要和自己的手来上一发。

这个艹蛋的世界！

但山姆爱它！


End file.
